Early Morning Apology
by procol harum
Summary: Doug/Tom slash. Tom tries to apolgize for kissing Doug. I own nothing


Okay, short one-shot...(based off of this challenge on WWOMB: "In one 21 Jumpstreet ep, Judy is getting romantic with Penhall, and says "I can't believe I'm kissing Doug Penhall" so that's the challenge, use that line in a smarmy, or not so smarmy PWP Must include Doug, the other kissing mate is up to you... So I did it, and the 'kissing mate' is, obviously, Tom

**I own nothing...**

* * *

Tom Hanson rapped on the wood lightly, wishing that he wouldn't have to do so any louder to gain the attention of the occupant inside. Or occupants; he wasn't sure how many people were actually inside, just that the person he wanted to speak to should be in there. And if he wasn't and somebody Tom did not recognize answered the door than there would only be a few reasons for that inconvenience; he was either at the wrong apartment, the person who he thought lived there had friends over or... Actually, the last reason basically fit into the second category - his friend had a 'special someone' over. He was about to knock louder when he heard a jangling of metal from the other side of the door that was, hopefully, an indicator to the door being opened. It was. The other person who stood framed in the doorway was definitely the person he had come to see. Except he looked like he had just awoken, with disheveled hair and blood shot eyes that were slightly shut as the person tried to readjust his vision to the light of the fully conscious. "Well, uh, oops," Tom thought as he came upon the realization that he was probably the reason for the other person's '_You_ woke me up, so whaddya want?' look in his eyes. Tom grinned sheepishly, his own eyes projecting an apologetic look.

"Sorry for waking you up," Tom muttered apologetically, hoping he would be forgiven and not have the door slammed in his face. When it wasn't and the other person still stood there, looking at him expectantly with an agitated 'Come on, spit it out,' look on his face, he continued with a quick, "Can I come in?"

"Tom, it's three in the morning," the man replied, yawning slightly. "Why are you here?"

"I know that Doug, but I need to talk to you. Please, can I come in?" Tom tried again, jutting out his lower lip. This usually worked and would have Doug doing whatever he wanted.

"Why couldn't you have waited until after the sun had come up?" Doug replied, his voice higher than normal as he lamely tried to complain like a three year old who hadn't gotten a cookie. "I mean-" Doug stopped, yawning again. "It's _three. _In the_ morning_."

Tom laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Look Doug, it's about what happened earlier," he replied a few seconds later, glancing around the dimly lit hallway. "Look, can I _please _come in?"

Knowing exactly what Tom wanted to talk about, Doug suddenly gave in to Tom's urgency at getting into his apartment. He wanted privacy; Doug did too, now that he knew what the younger man wanted to, no needed to, talk about. "Yeah, of course," he replied stupidly, taking a step back to allow space for Tom to get through the door. Once the younger officer was clear of any chances of getting hit by the door, Doug swung it shut quickly, emitting a solid bang as the wood reconnected in place like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. This action caused Tom to sigh nervously; Doug appeared to be mad. Most likely mad at him.

"I'm not mad," Doug replied, noting Tom's nervousness. "Just tired. Sorry about slamming the door."

"Oh," Tom mumbled, surprised at Doug's words. Although it spooked Tom that Doug had known what he had been thinking and feeling just by one sigh.

"You're her about earlier, huh?" Doug asked, breaking into the fog of Tom's muddled thoughts.

"Wha-?" Tom asked, not quite catching what his partner had said.

"You wanna talk, I mean that's why you're here," Doug replied. "And it's about what happened earlier, right?"

"Oh," Tom replied, now in sync with Doug's conversation. "Yeah, yeah I am."

"So..."

"I just wanted to apologize..." Tom trailed off, unsure of what to say next. Doug said it for him. Kind of.

"You kissed me."

"Yeah," Tom replied, once more rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, sorry I freaked you out. It's just, I don't know, I just wanted to see how you felt, I guess."

"I never freaked out," Doug replied quickly, and Tom looked up at him, confused. "But you hightailed it outta my place. Fast."

"I know." Doug laughed. "I was just surprised, and I didn't what to do, so I kinda left."

"Oh..." Tom mumbled, trailing off once again. Tonight it seemed like he needed to go relearn grade one English.

Tom stood in an awkward silence, studying Doug's carpet seriously like he needed to know the exact pattern for an upcoming exam. He heard shuffling in front of him and looked up to find Doug standing only mere inches from him, his hot breath (smelling faintly of mint, toothpaste, most likely) blowing against Tom's face.

"I-" Tom started to say, but Doug had already closed the distance, wrapping one arm around Tom's neck and pulling him even closer. The closeness of their two bodies surprised Tom, mostly because of how Doug had reacted earlier. And then Doug's lips were on his own, captivating his senses and blowing that minty steam inside the hollow crevasse. Tongues ad teeth clashed against tongues and teeth and then Doug pulled away as quickly as he had gone in. A bemused smile played on his lips as he stared into Tom's eyes, mirth and lust mixed together in his eyes. And Tom laughed, because he had thought that his friend would hate him for kissing him. Things had turned out differently, and the younger man allowed his own smile to come forth.

"You get your answer?" Doug asked, his tone was laced with amusement.

"Yeah," Tom breathed out slowly, looking into Doug's eyes seriously. "I can't believe I'm kissing Doug Penhall," he muttered, a small chuckle following. "I thought you were gonna kill me for doin' it earlier."

"Well, I won't kill you," Doug replied. "But I can do other things to you." With that said he grabbed Tom's arm and dragged him off in the direction of his bedroom, the younger man laughing. He was amused at how this situation had turned out, and glad that it had turned out in good advantage to himself.


End file.
